


Ręce pianisty

by Nocturia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturia/pseuds/Nocturia
Summary: Zręczne dłonie przydają się nie tylko w kuchni.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Ręce pianisty

**Author's Note:**

> Troszkę obsceniczne i specyficzne, traktujące o urokach dorosłości tak naprawdę.  
> Napisane pod wpływem muzyki genialnego Yirumy (można przesłuchać na Youtube, ma intrygujące tytuły utworów (:).

[*muzyka KLIK*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Z5EjAmZS1o)

Miał tak szczupłe dłonie i blade palce.

 _Dzisiaj grał tylko dla nich_. Tak wyobrażał sobie Zoro, siedząc na widowni, kiedy jego dawny _przyjaciel_ dawał jeden z koncertów fortepianowych. Miał tak zręczne dłonie, z których, poza kuchnią, robił właśnie użytek na scenie.

A wszystko zaczęło się od pewnej propozycji Zoro, wiele lat temu.

*

Pamiętał to dobrze.

_Leżeli wtedy w łóżku po kolejnej nocy pełnej seksu. Sanji wygłupiał się, bawiąc się penisem Zoro. Zawsze odbijało mu po mocnym orgazmie._

_\- Zobacz, gram na flecie – przytknął go sobie do ust i palcami zainscenizował grę, po chwili parskając głośnym śmiechem. Zoro mruknął coś, zażenowany, rad, że przynajmniej nie może dostać teraz erekcji, bo dopiero co doszedł._

_\- Masz zręczne dłonie. Mógłbyś na czymś grać – powiedział cicho Roronoa, odwracając się tyłem do blondyna. Sanji wtulił się w jego plecy._

_\- Ja i muzyka… Niby na czym?_

_\- Pianino? – wyobraził sobie zgrabne dłonie śmigające po klawiszach._

_\- Cymbałki od razu – zironizował Sanji._

*

_Jasne opuszki palców suwające po nabrzmiałym, żylastym penisie, śledzące szlak znaczony przez każdą napęczniałą żyłkę. Ugniatające lekko jądra, kreślące kółka na wilgotnym czubku._

Zoro patrzył na dłonie poruszające się nad klawiszami i – _ach!_ – przypominał sobie, każdą najmniejszą intymną chwilę, zapominając, że otoczony jest przynajmniej setką obcych ludzi.

*

_Niespełna miesiąc później Zoro dostał telefon._

_\- Zapisałem się! – Powiedział wesoło Sanji do słuchawki._

_\- Ale na co?_

_\- Na lekcje gry na fortepianie._

_Zoro zrobił zdumioną minę. Nie sądził, że Brewka weźmie tamtą propozycję na poważnie._

*

_Zoro jeden raz przyszedł na zajęcia Sanjiego. To był fortepian ("Pianino i fortepian to całkowicie dwa różne instrumenty, marimo!"). Czarny, klasyczny, błyszczący, na trzech nogach. Z jakiegoś powodu Zoro bez problemu mógł wyobrazić sobie wyprostowanego Sanjiego we fraku (i tak kochał eleganckie ubrania) przy tym pudle, grającego preludia czy nokturny._

*

Ich związek rozpadł się już dawno temu, a Zoro rok w rok dostawał zaproszenia na kolejne koncerty.

_Sanji piął się coraz wyżej i był nawet rozpoznawany w filharmoniach. Zoro kilka razy prawie się złamał i chciał pójść, zobaczyć go jeszcze raz… Ale co, gdy wspomnienia okażą się zbyt bolesne?_

*

Rozstali się z powodu zdrady.

_Sanji, jako obiecujący muzyk, skupiał wokół siebie spore grono pięknych panienek, a jednej z nich – jak się dowiedział Zoro któregoś styczniowego wieczora – szczególnie nie mógł się oprzeć i wylądowali w łóżku po wieczorku kulturowym. Nazywała się Nami._

_Nie było krzyków, płaczu, wyrzutów. Tylko milczenie i to bolesne, zawieszone w powietrzu poczucie winy._

_A potem przestali się widywać._

*

Miał tak szczupłe dłonie i blade palce.

Zoro złamał się i jeden raz poszedł na występ.

Zoro wyobrażał sobie te palce na swoim ciele, zupełnie nie mogąc skupić się na koncercie. To ciepło, gdy blada dłoń obciągała mu w jego sypialni wiele lat temu, by potem mokre usta zamknęły się na główce i spiły wszystko.

Czasami chciał napisać. Wiedział jednak, że wszystko, co wypracowały do tej pory te szczupłe dłonie były dla Sanjiego ważniejsze niż jakieś melodie przeszłości.

Po występie wyszedł od razu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Sanji pewnie nawet go nie zauważył...

...ale idąc ulicą spowitą wieczorną mgłą, zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież wcale tego nie potrzebował. 


End file.
